


Love us

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight crossover within the same fandom made for Will's Birthday. Accept love with falling in love with bestfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love us

Love Us

Smug

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
